The Hunger Games
by PunkNGrande
Summary: 24 people. 2 left in the end. The question is.. who survives? Eve/Punk (Hunger Games Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) BEFORE READING THE STORY, PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THIS. OTHERWISE, THE STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL.

Alright, alright. I've been reading the Hunger Games and I have to admit that it's pretty good. It's actually as good as Twilight. But, getting to the point, I thought for a second and BOOM. It hit me. I should make a WWE and Hunger Games crossover and since I'm such a Punk/Eve addict, HEY! Guess what? They're the main characters. This isn't going to be like the Hunger Games, just sort of the same plot. Punk & Eve won't be trying to kill _each other_. Just like the rest of the tributes, they'll be teaming up to kill other tributes from different districts. So, two people of the same district will be alive in the end. :) Do ya get it? If not, then just say so and I'll explain it more clearly. :) -EvePunkForever


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my alarm clock buzzing woke me up. I propped myself up with my elbows and looked around the semi-dark room. Kelly was still asleep with the cover over her head. Bad dreams again. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, stretching, not making a sound. I went over to my suitcase and took out my gym clothes and then took the time to put them on. I also put on my tennis shoes and grabbed my gym bag from the side-table. Time to meet Randy at the gym downstairs. I lazily walked down there, stopping at the restroom to splash water on my face to wake up first. And then of course, hurry towards the gym afterwards otherwise, Randy would be asking me a billion questions. He's such a worrier.

But he's sort of my best friend; the guy I'm used to having him give me warm hugs, the guy that texted me when I needed someone to talk to. He's sort of special.

By the time I made it to the end of the building and reached the gym, it was already 6:10. Randy was already in his area, pulling weights, anything you would normally do in a gym.

I didn't bother saying anything when I got there, just set up and start working out, like usual.

"Hey," he said as if he didn't care at all that I was late. I'm pretty sure he didn't since he didn't bother questioning me. "How'd you sleep?"

I sighed. "Fine, I guess. I-I'm just a bit worried."

"About?" he asked.

"Orton, don't pretend you don't know. Today we find out who District 12's tributes will be. _My name _will be in there 18 times. Don't you know how dangerous the Hunger Games are?" I almost sounded like a fraidy-cat, scared to be seen out of the bag.

Randy chuckled. "Not to disappoint you or anything but don't you realize how stupid you sound right now? Not to offend you or anything. But, Eve, you won't get picked; it's a 1/3 chance," he assured.

Frustrated, I sat down on the workout bench. "This is just so unfair. The McMahons' take control over the Districts; it's not fair at all that they make innocent people fight to death, especially on television."

Randy sat next to me. "Hey, you know what? If I get picked, I want_ you _to be my tribute partner. Want to know why? Because you're the strongest and bravest girl I know."

I'd realize our faces were leaning in and as soon as he finished the sentence, when I'd realize it, I pulled back and cleared my throat.

And in a matter of time, we continued to do our workout session in silence, thinking of the long day that we had ahead of us. One reason? The Hunger Game tributes would be revealed a in two h

By the time I got to the hotel room, it was already 7:35. The shooting would start at 7:55 but when the tributes would be revealed, it would be at 8:10. Sighing in frustration, I opened the hotel room door and saw Kelly standing in the mirror, curling her hair; it looked as if she'd been crying.

"Hey, Kelly. You alright?" I questioned and she sniffed and nodded.

Without saying anything else, I went into the bathroom, stripped off my sweaty gym clothes and hopped into the shower. For a moment, I just stood there, letting the hot water run down my body but then continued to scrub off any signs of dirty.

I was finished by 7:40 and then changed, did my hair, and it all led to us being late. The arena was 10 minutes away; by the time we got there, all the superstars and divas were aligned around the ring so, quietly, we walked down the ramp into the crowd's view and joined the other divas'.

I could tell that Kelly was quite scared because she was clinging to me.

"Sh. It's going to be okay. You won't get picked; I promise. You're name is only in there 12 times. It's not even a possibility. Okay?" I whispered.

Biting her lip, she nodded; the sad face never leaving.

We watched on as Stephanie McMahon and Triple H made their way towards the ring in the audience's emotions. Stephanie's head was held high; she meant business.

When they got into the ring, they both looked around sternly and we looked back at them as they decided when to start talking.

"Every year, we get thousands of contacts around the world to come in and film this, film the Games, interview all you fellow superstars, we turn _everybody_ down. This annual Hunger Games will be the most sophisticated. We all expect you to try your best. So, not to waste any time, we will now reveal District 12's _tribute_s!"

The crowd got wild.

Backstage crewmen brought two giant glass balls with lots of white strips of paper in them, all the way to the top and put them in the ring. I swallowed. 20 strips of paper were in there with the name "Eve Torres".

Triple H stepped up. "First, we will do the gentlemen."

A drumroll started playing. I looked over at the men, the expression on their faces, the fear.

I bit my lip as Triple H pulled a strip of paper out and read it out loud. "..CM Punk."

I watched in awe as he made his way into the ring, an unidentifying expression on his face. There was something that I loved about him, his face, his eyes, or is it his personality? I don't really know what it is, and I really don't want to know.

When he was inside the ring, he put his hands behind his back, bit his lip and looked on. I could swear I saw him looking at me but I bet it was my imagination.

Stephanie McMahon stepped up. "Now the ladies.." Another dramatic drum roll.

I closed my eyes and clinged on Kelly's arm.

It was Kelly Kelly.

ours.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's lips quivered. She was going to be in the Hunger Games. Out of hundreds of white strips of paper, the one with her name came out.

"What? No!" I yell, but Kelly is already being dragged into the ring against her own power, screaming and kicking. "Let her go!"

I turn towards Stephanie McMahon as she awaits with a smile brightly plastered on her face. When the men put Kelly into the ring, she sinks on the ring, shaking her head, tears falling out her eyes.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she yelled frantically, and there I stood, completely powerless, well, that's what I thought.

I climbed on the ring apron and shout four words that I regretted a few seconds later: "I volunteer as tribute!"

Stephanie McMahon's face got even brighter. "Wonderful."

Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy; but I was protecting my best friend, the girl that was like my sister, the girl I would do anything to keep from harm's way.

I stepped inside the ring and pushed Kelly aside. Biting my lip, I looked straight ahead in Punk's direction; he was looking at me, too. He mouthed something I couldn't understand so I just shrugged and he shook his head, looking away.

"Well, well.." says Triple H with an expression that clearly stated he was amuzed. "Look on at these two brave young men and woman, willing to risk their lives in order to keep the Hunger Games in a powerful and entertaining state."

What the hell does he think he is saying? We clearly don't want this; they are making us do this under our own power, a clear stability of unfairness..

I thought.

I bit my lip and from the corner of my eyes, looked at Punk, who happened to be looking straight ahead with no signs of fear in his eyes whatsoever.

And as Triple H continued to talk, I began thinking about what I had to do in order to come out of the Hunger Games alive.

That night, we returned to our hotel rooms; Kelly was sort of mad at me for stepping in at her like that and didn't talk to me. It was the last night I'd be bunking in with Kelly, tomorrow morning I'd be being taken away to the Capitol to train for the Games.

"You shouldn't of have done that; your life is in danger now, thanks to me," Kelly said just above a whisper.

I looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to," I said in a weak voice.

She started to cry and I hugged her. "I'll be alright, okay? But promise me something, Kelly; promise me that whatever you see on that Television screen won't affect you. If I die, Kelly, don't feel guilty."

She swallowed hard. "Tomorrow night, go over to Maryse's room for a sleepover so you won't sleep alone tonight."

Kelly nodded. "I will. I'm going to bed now, though.."

She sniffed and climbed into the bed and wrapped the covers over her. Sadly, I climbed into the bed next to her, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be a disaster.

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up at 8:30 sharp. Sighing, I lazily got out of bed and stretched; I'd need to pack up before I went to the airport which would take me to the Capitol.

I went into the dresser and carefully got all my clothes out of it. I looked across the room at Kelly, whom was still fast asleep.

"Oh, poor Kelly," I whispered to myself. Shaking my head, I proceeded to put in all my clothes into a suitcase and other personal belongings in another.

When I was done, I quietly tip-toed towards Kelly's bed and woke her up. She groaned and mumbled something into the pillow.

"Kelly, if we don't leave in five minutes, I might not catch my plane. Can you please hurry?" I said calmly.

She propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes, and then nodded. In about three minutes, she was done getting ready and we went down into the parking lot and then got in her car.

It was a ten minute drive to the airport. The car ride was quiet.

But when we got the airport, Kelly burst into tears. I hugged her. "No, Kelly. No- don't cry.. please," I begged but tears were flowing from my eyes as well.

I hugged her as hard as I could but it was time to let go and board my plane.

"Remember the promise. Remember what I made you promise. Move on, no matter what happens on that screen."

I wiped her tears with my thumbs and hugged her one last time. "I love you, Kelly. You were the bestest little sister anyone could've wished for."

I let go and looked down. "I love you, too, Eve. And you, you were the bestest friend I ever had. The only one that took good care of me; the one I stuck with for so long; the one.. the only family that I have," she sobbed.

"I know. I know, trust me. But, I'll see you soon. I'm gonna win the Games. For you. I promise we'll see each other again. I promise. But for now, goodbye, Kelly."

"Bye, Eve. Take good care," she said and I nodded.

And I parted from her, grabbing my suitcase and walking away from her, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a little too long to update this. Sorry! :) Anyways, I started reading "Catching Fire" It's really good. -EvePunkForever**

* * *

The flight took more than five hours. I was plane-sick. The good thing, though, was that we were finally landing. Neither Punk nor I could resist to look out the window. From above, the Capitol looked beautiful. The tall, silver buildings that we'd once seen on TV were everywhere. In awe, we watched as the city passed on from above, the wonderful ruling city of Panem.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said. I sighed and nodded.

"It's too beautiful to be so cruel," I said and Punk snorted and sunk back into his seat.

"Tell me about it," he said in a sort of sarcastic way. I rolled my eyes.

I was beginning to think that maybe Punk was just playing nice towards me. He probably thought I wasn't good enough to pair up with him in the Games and that was perfectly fine. Anyone could think that. I wouldn't care anyways. He and I weren't exactly what you call close friends. We were more like distance friends. Wait, not even that. Just strangers that knew each other. That's the way it would be.

I looked at him and glared and all he did was give me a soft face. Yes. He definitely wanted my attention so he could basically control me in the Games and I didn't care. If Phil Brooks wanted to control me, let him try because as far as I know, I'll make sure it doesn't happen.

We landed in the Capitol airport fifteen minutes later. I was glad the trip was over. I could barely stand sitting next to CM Punk.

When we got inside the Training Center, Stephanie McMahon greeted us by shaking our hand. The Training Center is a tall tower designed for the tributes and their teams. Every district has it's own floor. Our's was at the top since it was the 12th.

Stephanie and Vince McMahon, her father gave us a tour of the building, told us the rules, expectations, everything. I looked at Punk. He was irritated by all this.

He had something going on in his head. He wanted to tell me about it. I knew it.

* * *

My stylist, Cinna, refused to see me until I was fully treated. They fixed my eyebrows and took off any signs of hair from my body. I was sprayed with a certain perfume with a strong scent all over my body. I didn't like to be pampered this way or that, but Venia and Octavia required me to be on my best behavior while they did their work.

I couldn't wait to meet Cinna. From what I heard from Venia and Octavia was that he was a good person with a nice attitude. I hoped so. As far as I'm concerned, this is Cinna's first year in the Hunger Games.

"Alright, darling," Flavius said in his thick, Capitol accent. I couldn't help but giggle. "Cinna is ready to see you. He'll expect you to tell him about yourself so, please, do."

I nodded my head and sighed, putting on my robe over my naked body which was now sore from all the treatment. A few minutes later, a man with light brown skin and dark brown hair came in. I supposed he was Cinna and he was.

After everything Venia, Octavia and Flavius said about him, I didn't expect him to look this way. I assumed he was one of those greedy, fancy people from the Capitol; my assumption about every person in the in it. But he looked like a normal District 12 person. Sure, he had something about him that made him look extremely wealthy, a man with class.. whatever. I'm pretty sure he is. But that didn't matter.

"My name's Cinna. I'll be your stylist for the Games. I'll also be your friend, Phil's stylist throughout this. You must be Eve. I've heard so much about you." He gave me his hand to shake and I did. A firm hand-shake.

"Yes, sir. I-I've heard so much about you, too. I heard this is your first year in the Games. Is that true?" I asked with a bit of tensioness in my voice. I was nervous as hell.

"Yes it is," Cinna responded.

"So, who gave you District 12?" I asked. Cinna chuckled and shook his head.

"..I asked for District 12," he said, taking a seat on the leather couch across the room. He patted the seat beside him, motioning me to sit down next to him.

I did.

"So, Miss Torres-" Cinna began.

"Please, Cinna, just call me Eve," I assured.

He nodded and continued. "So, Eve. Tell me some things about you. I'd really like to know you better."

"Well, I've lived in District 12 for quite a while with my best friend, Kelly whom I volunteered for at the reapings. I-" I said.  
"Tell me why you volunteered for her, Eve." The man in front of me was already someone I could trust. I saw it in his eyes. And I went ahead and told him.


End file.
